Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation
by scooby823945
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher family had won a ticket to go to Disneyland Resort, The Happiest Place On Earth with Phineas and Ferb's friends.
1. Part 1

**Walt Disney Picture Presents**

_Theres a hundred and four days of summer vacation,_'Til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe

Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesnt exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankensteins brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane!

This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And lets make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day!

Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines. Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars. (Oh, man.)

This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And lets make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Lets put our heads together and design a master plan. We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire. And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go! (This is Ferb-tastic)

This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And lets make sure that in every single possible way. (Seriously, this is gonna be great.)

This could possibly be the best day ever. (Today is gonna be a great day.) This could possibly be the best day ever. Today is gonna be a great day

**Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation**

One day, on summer vacation. Linda, Lawrance, and Candace are having their own breakfest. Phineas and Ferb came downstairs to eat breakfest.

Linda: Morning boys.

Phineas: Morning mom.

Linda: So what are you two boys up to today.

Phineas: I don't know mom. Wen need to figure it out what we were gonna do today.

Linda: So how about you Candace.

Candace: I just wanted to go hang out with my friend to go out for shopping.

Lawrance: I'll go check the mail box.

Linda: Okay honey.

Lawrance went to go to get the mails. He open it, he pull it out, and he close the box. he went back inside the house.

Lawrance: Okay. I got the mails check in. Let's what we got here. Bills. Bills. Bills. Bills. Whats this.

He looked and saw a letter where it says "Flynn-Fletchers Family".

Linda: What is it honey.

Lawrance: There's a letter that goes to us. It says, "Dear Flynn-Fletchers Family, you have won a ticket to go to your vacation trip to Disneyland Resort, The Happiest Place On Earth. You can bring your friends too as well. We hope you can enjoy on your magical trip. Sign, Mickey Mouse".

Phineas: (gasp) Did you hear that Ferb? Were going to Disneyland with our friends. Just like we been there before when we were little kids.

_Flashback Starts_

It shows Phineas, Ferb and Candace as little kids went to Disneyland to see Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse for picture.

Camera Man: Okay. Say cheese.

The camera flash.

_End Flashback_

Phineas: Man. I can't wait to see this again.

Candace: Oh my gosh. Were going to Disneyland with my friends and that means Jeremy is coming.

Linda: Yes there is. So were going to pack up and ask your friends to come with us.

Phineas: Okay mom.

They went upstairs to pack thier stuff so they can be ready to go to Disneyland. Then later, Isabella shows up with happy face.

Isabella: Hi Phineas. Whatcha Doin'.

Phineas: Were packing our stuff up to go to Disneyland.

Isabella: Oh. I have something to tell you.

Phineas: What is it.

Isabella: My mom read a letter and says we have won a ticket to go to Disneyland. That means I can go with you.

Phineas: Cool. You can call your friends to come over.

Isabella: Okay. I need to pack my stuff to get ready and I need to ask the Fireside Girls for coming with us to earn Disneyland Resort Patch.

Phineas: Okay. See you later when you're ready.

Isabella: Okay. Bye Phineas.

Isabella left to go pack her stuff and call her friends. He turn to Ferb.

Phineas: You got your cameras ready.

Ferb thumbs up.

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

Outside of their room. Perry use his hat to go on his mission. He slid down the tube under the couch and land it on his hideout. He sat down on his chair and Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. I see you won a ticket to go to Disneyland Resort with your friends and family. I hope that you don't have to worry about because you have your day off to spend more time on your vacation and I hope that Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't know about that you're gone. So anyway, good luck Agent P. I hope you enjoy your trip.

Perry got off his chair and left to head back to the house. Meanwhile in Candace Room, she's calling her friends on her cell phone about going to Disneyland.

Candace: Stacy. You're not gonna believe that I just got.

Stacy: You won a ticket to go to Disneyland. Like I have.

Candace: Really! No way.

Stacy: Yeah. So anyway, my mom and I are getting ready to pack up. So I'll see you there.

Candace: Okay. Bye.

Then she's going to call Jeremy on her phone.

Jeremy: Hello.

Candace: Hi Jeremy.

Jeremy: Oh hey Candace. We won a ticket to go to Disneyland. I heard that you're coming too.

Candace: Yeah. I can't wait to go on a vacation trip with you.

Jeremy: So I better pack those stuff up so we need to be ready so early. See yah later Candace.

Candace: Okay. Bye.

She hung up her phone and still finishing to pack her stuff up.

Candace: This is the best day of my entire life.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc."

Meanwhile in his lair, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is so angry when Perry is not coming because he had his day off for going on a trip to Disneyland.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What's taking him so long? He's supposed to be here by now. I've already set my trap and already build my mechanicle claw, The Devastator-Inator. It can only grab them when I tried to go on my trip when I was young, but my parents won't let me because I'm wearing this stupid lawn gnome costume where I miss all the fun. (Sigh) I better go get my newspaper.

He went to go grab his newspaper to read something, but then he looked and saw the poster.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What's this? Its says here where you can go on your vacation trip to Disneyland Resort. That's it! If my parents won't let me go to the park. Then I'll go on my own instead. Which means Perry the Platypus won't notice this that I was up to. I can still bring my Devastator-Intor to capture their beloved character and I decided to take over Disneyland and call it Doofenshmirtzland, The Evilist Place On Earth. (Laugh)

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Back at the house, everybody is already packed up and ready to go to Disneyland. Then later Lawrance rent a bus to make more room for the everyone and finally their friends is Isabella, Vivian, Jeremy, Suzy, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Stacy, Mrs. Hirano, The Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Jenny, Clotrane, and Sally has arrive in front of the house. And finally the bus has arrive and they went inside the bus.

Lawrance: So is everybody ready.

Everyone: YEAH!

Lawrance: Okay then, were off.

And now the music starts when Lawrance starts driving the bus and headed to highway from Danville to Disneyland.

Phineas: Disneyland, here we come.

_Can't seem to get my mind off of you_Back here at home there's nothin' to do Now that I'm away I wish I'd stayed Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me I should've run But I thought it was just for fun I see I was wrongAnd I'm not so strong I should've known all along that time would tell

A week without you Thought I'd forget Two weeks without you and I Still haven't gotten over you yet

CHORUS Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone

Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone

A week without you Thought I'd forget Two weeks without you and I Still haven't gotten over you yet

_CHORUS_Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone

_Vacation_All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone

The songs end. Finally they made it to California while everybody was sleeping until Phineas had woke up early and looked out the window.

Linda: Hi Phineas.

Phineas: Hi mom. Are there yet?

Linda: Yes.

Phineas: Really!

Linda: Look out your window and see what's in it.

He looked out the window again until he gasp and saw Disneyland Resort.

Phineas: Oh my gosh! We finally made it. Wake up everybody! We made it to Disneyland!

Everybody was awake until they looked out their window and saw Disneyland. Everybody cheered.

Isabella: Look! We made it!

Candace: WOO HOO!

Baljeet: YES!

Buford: It's about time we made it.

When they enter the gate, one of the cast member was standing outside until the bus has arrive.

Cast Member: Hello, welcome to Disneyland Resort. How can I help you.

Lawrance: Yes. Were the special guests to our trip and we would expected to see Mickey and Minnie.

Cast Member: Oh, you're a special guest. Okay then, since they've been expected to see you, I'm gonna take the bus to park it and put your lugage to Disneyland Hotel.

Lawrance: Thank you. Okay everyone, we should get off the bus so he can park it and put our lugage to Disneyland Hotel.

Isabella: Disneyland Hotel! This means I get to sleep with Phineas.

After they got out the bus, the Cast Member drove off and park it. And now as they enter the gate, the announcer was on and the music began to start.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Welcome to Disneyland, The Happiest Place On Earth.

Everybody has enter to Main Street U.S.A. and look around the town as they began to sing.

Calling out around the world, Are you ready for a brand new theme Summer's here and the time is right, For dancin' in the street They'd dancin' in Chicago Down in New Orlean Were in New York City

All we need is music, sweet music, There'll be music everywhere There'll be swinin', swayin', and records playin', For dancin' in the street

Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear, Just as long as you are there So come on, every guy grab a girl, Everywhere around the world They'll be dancin' They'd dancin' in the street

There's an invatation, Across the nation, A chance for the folks to meet There'll be laughin', and singin', and musics swinin', And dancin' in the streets

Are you need is music, sweet music, They'll be music everywhere...

Everybody heard something until someone just bark.

Linda: Oh my gosh! Look! It's Pluto!

Pluto came out first with happy joy and lick Phineas's face until they look again and saw another one.

Jeremy: Oh wow! It's Donald Duck! Look over here!

Donald Duck came out for second and the kids give him a hug when they hear somethings funny.

Stacy: Mom, look! It's Goofy! My Favorite!

Goofy came out for third when he's spinnin' around and give them some hug and finnaly the announcer was on.

Announcer: Here they are, your host, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse.

Mickey and Minnie came out and the crowd goes cheered while the music continued

Phineas: IT'S THEM!

CHORUS M-I-C-K-E-Y, Mickey and Minnie Mouse

Calling out Around the world, Dancin' in the streets Summer's here and the time is right, Dancin' in the streets

Calling out around the world, Dancin' in the street They'll swinin', swayin', and records playin', Dancin' in the streets

Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Dancin' int he streets

The song ends and everybody cheered.

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

After they cheered, Mickey and friends has the announcement.

Mickey: Ha ha. Hi yah folks.

Minnie: Hello.

Donald: Hello. How yah doing.

Goofy: Great to see yah.

Pluto: Woof woof.

Mickey: So, is everybody having a good time.

Everyone: YEAH!

Minnie: Isn't that wonderful.

Mickey: Guess what folks? Today's your lucky day that were going to be on The Grand Marshal Parade featuring our special guests and set place in Main Street right over there. Ha ha.

Minnie: And we shall welcome to...

They looked and saw Flynn-Fletchers Family and friends with their smile face while Ferb was waving.

Minnie: Of course. The Flynn-Flecthers Family and friends.

Everybody give them a cheer while Goofy is talking to them.

Goofy: Gwarsh, you folks have a whole lot of friends and you're all are gonna have so excited.

Donald: You said it, Goofy

Goofy: First you're gonna visit to the Tiki Room, then you'll go to the Jungle Cruise, then visit to Space Mountain, Star Tours, Big Thunder Mountain, Haunted Mansion, It's A Small World, Pirates of the Carribean, and Tea Cups go round and round and round and round and round...

He just step on the wet floor and started to to slip and crash to the lampost.

Goofy: Oh, and don't forget to visit to California Adventure.

Minnie: Oh Goofy.

Mickey: Well it's been a long time since you're little kids and look how grown you tall and Aren't you a little young to go on a ride.

Phineas: Yes, yes I am. It's been a long time to see you too.

Mickey: Oh. Before you go, there's something we have to tell you that you're already met. Today they'll going to do some safety smarts and please welcome, Timon and Pumbaa.

Everybody looked and they cheered when Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog came out to see them.

Timon: Hi yah folks. How yah doing.

Pumbaa: Hello everybody.

Mickey: Hey pals. Look who's here.

They looked and saw them with their smile face.

Timon: Hey! It's Phineas, Ferb, and their friends.

Phineas: Hi guys. Great to see you.

Pumbaa: Great to see you too Phineas.

Isabella: So, Whatcha Doin'.

Timon: Were doing some safety works and now we'll be coming with you.

Phineas: Really!

Timon: Yep. Right Mickey.

Mickey: That's right. They'll going to keep an eye on you since you won't get hurt and the parade will be starts in 2:00.

Minnie: Thank you all for coming so early.

Mickey: And remember, we'll be seeing yah real soon.

Before they go, they decided get some pictures together for friends and family with Mickey and Friends until they went to backstage to get ready for the big parade. After they left, they starts walking to Adventureland.

Timon: Well, it's been a long time. Haven't you.

Phineas: Yes. It's been a long time to you too Timon. Hey mom, is it okay that we could go hang around for while.

Linda: Okay, but remember, we'll meet you in the backstage when the parade is starts.

Timon: Oh. Before you go, there's an important rules when you gotta follow your saftey rules.

Lawrance: You kids be good now and don't get lost. Okay.

Phineas: Okay. Bye mom. Bye dad.

After the parents left, Phineas turn his head to Candace.

Phineas: You wanna come with us.

Candace: Well, I'm gonna hang out with my friends so you gus go ahead and have some fun. Candace is out. Peace!

Phineas: Okay, have fun.

After Candace and her friends left, it's only just the kids, Perry, Timon and Pumbaa. They keep walking to Adventureland.

Timon: Well, now there's only 16 of us to go on our own.

Baljeet: Are sure this will be safe

Pumbaa: You know kid, when sometimes where my buddy Timon here says you gotta put yah behind in your past.

Timon: No, no, no. You immature. Lying down before you hurt yourself. It's you gotta put your past behind yah. Remember, when I taught you kids a new lesson back at Danville since we met you and we can do our two memorable words.

Adyson: Oh yeah, and what's that?

Then the song about to begin if they can remember for last time.

Timon: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Timon: It means no worries, For the rest of your days

Both: It's our problem-free, philosophy

Timon: Hakuna Matata! Yeah. Take Pumbaa here. When he was a young warthog

Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog

Timon: Very Nice.

Pumbaa: Thanks.

Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal

Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

Both: And oh, the shame, He was ashamed Thought of changin' my nam,e What's in a name? And I got downhearted, How did ya feel? Everytime that I...

Timon: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Pumbaa: Oh. Sorry

Phineas: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Isabella: It means no worries, for the rest of your days

Timon: Yeah. Sing it kids!

Everyone: It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata!


	4. Part 4 and final

_Phineas, Ferb and his Friends Enter to Enchanted Tiki Room._

mom: Here we are fellas. The Enchanted Tiki Room.

Everyone: Oohh. Cool. Nice.

The shows starts when the birds appeared and they started to sing.

Ole! Ole! It's Showtime!

Chorus: In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room, In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room. flowers croon. In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

Later huey and rilley show up.

Phineas: Hey! It's huey and rilley

huey: Hi guys

riley: What are guys doing?

Isabella: we won a ticket to go to Disneyland. So Whatcha Doin'?

rlley: We deicd to go with can we go ?

Phineas: Yes, yes you can!

rilley: Thank You man.

huey: and Also, I Brought some Friends.

ganddad tom sarah and cindy and jasmine

gumball: Guys, look! It's tom and jerry

tom: Hey amigos!

jerry: Whats up everybody!

tubb: How y'all doing?

Baljeet: Do you know them?

tom: Yes. We met them before when we went to florida.

Buford: Why's a cat and mouse was talkng?

jerry: Because that's what we do.

anais: Now that you're all here, it's Feista Time!

Altogether!_In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room,_

flowers croon. In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room.

Suddenly, there was a rock in roll guitar music who interupt the show.

riley: Hey! What's the heck is going on here?

huey: I don't know? That doesn't sound like the Tiki Room.

dawin: Akward.

Buford: OWW! Hey! Who's poking me!

Voice: (laugh) Aloha!

Phineas: Hey everbody, look who's here.

anais: Look who's where?

Voice: Stitch! My name Stitch.

Isabella: Oh Stitch, we should've know you.

gumball: Yeah, and I like your guitar working on.

Stitch: Yeah.

He still needs some time to practice his guitar, but it's too hard for him.

Stitch: No, wait.

toml: Hey, I got an idea. Would you like to help us to finish the Tiki Room.

Stitch: Yeah! (alien language)

jerry: Great! It's all yours.

phineas: Take it away, man.

Stitch: Tookie bo waba!


End file.
